Be Very Quiet
by shadowdweller25
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. But of course that all changes when Gibbs gets an idea and decides to wake Tim up with a few kisses. McGibbs.


**Be Very Quiet**

Gibbs stared down at his handiwork and shook his head in amusement. Months ago he worried with the fact that Tim slept so deep that nothing short of a head-slap or an orgasm could wake him up. It worried him because it was a wonder Tim answered his phone at all when they got a call.

But the thing was, Tim had two modes of sleeping. If they were on call, Tim could wake at the drop of a hat, up and answering the phone without a blink of an eye, dressing as he went and in the car in a few minutes. And he could surprisingly function without coffee if they were called before his coffee timer clicked on and he couldn't make a stop for coffee. If they weren't on call, then he slept deep and slept in, and if he was woken before he and his body decided to wake, then it was like staring at a sleepy toddler with the way he grumbled, shuffled his feet as he walked. Not to mention the one time Tim refused to talk to him and pouted for a good hour. Never mind that Gibbs had woken him with an orgasm and Tim had cuddled up to him for a few minutes.

He smirked as he continued to stare.

They weren't on call now, so Tim had turned on his deep sleep mode. They were off from work for Christmas and when Gibbs had told his father, Jack had immediately invited him up. Gibbs hadn't seen his father in a while, so he agreed, but he had let Jack know that he was going to bring someone with him.

Jack hadn't been too surprised by the news that Gibbs was seeing someone, and that someone was younger, male, and one of his agents. Apparently Jack had been waiting for the past two years for Gibbs to tell him. But Gibbs had nothing to tell him until months ago when Gibbs finally asked Tim to dinner and Tim agreed.

Tim and Jack got along great, Gibbs and his old man were having an easy and fun time, and Tim most likely had something to do with it. It was Christmas Eve and Gibbs was happy on the holiday for the first time in a long time.

All because of the young man sprawled out on the bed in front of him on his stomach, hands tied together and to the headboard. He smiled as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the back of Tim's neck.

* * *

Tim hummed as he shifted his legs, trying to go back to sleep as it was too early. And right away, he knew it was Jethro's fault he was waking in the first place. It was always his fault. He tried to concentrate and felt a kiss to his neck, kisses following down his spine, slowly and softly.

"Go 'way, J'thro."

The lips on his back turned up in a smile…no smirk. Jethro always smirked and he seemed to always be amused by Tim and his sleepiness. Bastard.

"Not gonna happen." Jethro kissed the small of his back, on the dimples, and Tim sighed. No, he was not enjoying the kisses.

"Wanna sleep," he tried to say but it could have came out as a cross between a sigh and moan when Jethro's teeth nipped gently at the top of one of his ass cheeks. Jethro chuckled and Tim was ready to slap him, but he was too lazy to get up. Not to mention that when he moved his hand, he realized that he was tied to the headboard. "You hate me don't you?" he asked.

His awareness was making an appearance and he wasn't too happy, but the leisurely slow kisses placed over his ass and lower back was distracting. And no he did not just try to thrust his ass up to Jethro's lips, maybe persuade Jethro to finally move to his cleft. Jethro just swatted his ass for no reason.

"I love you," was Jethro's defense.

Tim scoffed at that—he ignored the warmth and hid his face and smile in his pillow—because if Jethro loved him he wouldn't have woken him up in the first place, and he definitely wouldn't be going so slow to get where he obviously had plans to go.

Jethro was a no nonsense man. He wanted something, and then he had it. He obviously had plans with his lips and tongue and it involved Tim's ass, but he was taking forever.

Jethro's mouth finally worked its way lower, Tim's body and certain body parts wide awake by now, and he spread his cheeks before lowering his mouth and kissing his most secret spot. He moaned at the ecstasy that flushed through his body, his body fighting and having trouble deciding if it should rut against the mattress or push further against Jethro's mouth.

That sharp working tongue licked his rim that was begging to be breached and he moaned, grabbing the iron bar. Jethro licked him, again and again, and Tim had to bite the pillow to not laugh at the fleeting comparison he had of Jethro to a cat. He didn't mind saying and doing things that annoyed Jethro, but he was pretty sure that was one that would have him stop doing what he was doing.

And Tim didn't want that.

His lover was nibbling and kissing the rim now and Tim was trying really hard not to be loud. More of his brain clicked on and he remembered that they were Stillwater and Jack was in the room next to them. He had to be quiet.

"Jethro," he sighed. It was all pleasurable but Tim wanted more.

"Yes Tim?"

"More," he moaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Bastard."

He felt a smile against him before Jethro pulled back, he did not whine, and he heard the smirk in Jethro's voice. Tim looked over his shoulder and sure enough Jethro was smirking at him. "Bastard am I?"

"Jethro, get back here." When Jethro raised an eyebrow, he sighed and grumbled, "Please."

Jethro snorted and before Tim could say anything, Jethro kissed his rim again. A French kiss. "Ngh," he grunted and tightened his grip on the iron bar. Felt so good. So, so good.

"Like that?"

"Yes," he moaned and tried to hump the bed for some relief but Jethro quickly pushed him to his knees, his legs spread wide open like some wanton slut, and pushed in a saliva coated finger. He hissed as he fought to be quiet. "Jethro."

The older man pushed his finger in and out of him slowly, his tongue in beside it, and Tim nearly came when that finger brushed his prostate. "Fuck." He whimpered and didn't even think when he spread his legs even further. The pleasure that Jethro was shooting through his body over and over again, it felt so good.

His muscles flexed as he could feel the heat in his gut and tingle in his spine, his rim gripping both finger and tongue as if to never let go and to pull deeper. Jethro hummed and he lost it.

Tim spilled on the sheet below him and his hips instinctively flexed back onto Jethro who continued to thrust in and out as Tim rode out it out.

He collapsed down, his legs spread out around Jethro who crawled over him, kissing up his spine and to his neck. Tim blushed as he felt his sensitive cock brush the bed and wet spot, realizing that he had come without a single touch to his cock.

God he was easy.

Jethro chuckled above him and he realized he had spoken out loud. "You're _my_ easy pushy bottom." Tim blushed deeper and tried to hide his face in the pillow which Jethro smiled at before pressing open mouth kisses to his neck and jaw, his fingers reached above them to untie Tim from the bar. "And I love ya for it."

Tim turned around and opened his arms and legs for Jethro, loving the feel of him on top. "And you're a dictating bastard in and out of the bedroom." He smiled when Jethro snorted as if Tim only stated the obvious…which he did. "And I love you for it. Now kiss me."

"See?…Pushy," Jethro said before leaning down and doing as he was told.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated and I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday; whether they're on break or stuck still going to work.**


End file.
